The Hotts for Harry
by miranda parker
Summary: An American muggle has the hotts for Harry, but doesn't think she stands a chance. Can Hermione help? Finished! Very cute! Snogging!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one  
  
The house was silent. I was all by myself. My mom had gone to the mall to buy my birthday gifts, and my dad was at work. Our television and computer were both broken! I was bored out of my mind, until the phone rang. I walked over to the small desk in the hallway and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"HELLO THERE! CAN YOU HEAR ME? THIS IS FRED WEASLEY! ARE YOU THERE?", yelled the other voice.  
  
"Is this a prank?", I asked in rage.  
  
"NO! THIS IS FRED WEASLEY!"  
  
"What do you want?", I snapped.  
  
I still thought it was a prank. Everyone knows that Fred Weasley is just a character in a book.  
  
"GEORGE AND I ARE GOING TO APPARATE TO YOUR FRONT LAWN-", yelled the voice.  
  
"This is sick!", I exclaimed, and hung up the phone.  
  
I sat down on the couch in the living room, thinking of something that I could possibly occupy myself with. I was about to get some stationary to write my aunt a letter when I heard a loud crash coming from the neighbor's yard. I ran outside to the front porch and all most fainted when I looked into old Mrs. Huckle's yard.  
  
There were two teenage redhead boys were sitting on the roof of her car (which was now dented). Mrs. Huckle came running out of her house with a pitchfork.  
  
"Get off of my property, you filthy little brats!", said yelled.  
  
The two boys screamed and ran through my yard, and right passed me into my house, knocking me over. Mrs. Huckle was now running towards me! I ran into my house and locked the door. The two boys were sprawled all over the furniture, as if the were sunbathing on vacation.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?", I asked, taking a deep breath. "Hey Natalie, of course you know us. Fred and George Weasley?", one of them asked, not paying attention to my question.  
  
"Of course I know- Wait a minute, did you just say Weasley?", I asked with curiosity.  
  
"Yep, uh huh.", said George.  
  
"Oh dear.", I whispered, and then I started to feel lightheaded.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Natalie and the plot, nothing else! Please review! I'll write lots more if you do! 


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
I sat up and looked around. I was in the Weasleys' kitchen! I recognized it by the small size of the room. I turned to see Fred and George heaving a trunk up the stairs. That must have been my stuff. I stood up and scanned the room. I saw a stout, plump woman running towards me with her arms out.  
  
"You must be Natalie!", she exclaimed, squeezing me to death, "So nice to have you come stay with us. I see the boys carried your trunk upstairs? You'll be staying in the guestroom. Why don't you go on upstairs? Dinner will be ready soon."  
  
Before I could ask any questions, Mrs. Weasley bustled over to the stove. I walked slowly and nervously up the stairs. I heard laughter, and all of a sudden, a door burst open.  
  
"Will you keep it down? I have to finish my presentation paper!", yelled an older looking boy who must have been Percy, "Oh hi! You must be that half-muggle American girl. You're looking for that door."  
  
He pionted down the hall to the last door. That must have been where the laughter was coming from. I stood there in front of the door, hesitated, and then knocked. A boy with black hair opened the door. I knew at once that this was Harry Potter. 


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
"You're Natalie. Come in, we're playing wizard chess.", he said, sitting down on the floor beside a chessboard.  
  
On the other side of the chessboard sat a redhead boy who appeared to be planning his next move.  
  
"Ron, say hello.", I heard Harry whisper to him.  
  
"Just wait a minute! I've got to move first!", he exclaimed.  
  
I should have been angry, but I laughed. On the other side of the room, girl with brown, bushy hair sat, burying her nose in a book. She gave a smile and a short wave. I returned her greeting, knowing that to Hermione Granger, the book was more important. I nervously sat down by Harry.  
  
"I've never seen wizard chess being played before.", I muttered, trying to gather up some courage.  
  
"Perhaps it's because you live with muggles.", said Ron (not in a snotty way).  
  
"That reminds me, I've been meaning to ask someone a question. Am I a muggle, or a witch?", I wondered aloud.  
  
"You're half and half.", said Harry.  
  
"Oh, okay.", I muttered.  
  
"Natalie, is it?", said Hermione from across the room. I nodded, "Professor McGonagall sent me an owl saying to teach you the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th year work".  
  
"Doesn't that seem a little much to learn all in two weeks?", I asked.  
  
"Not really. Everything will come to you quick, I can tell.", she said quickly, and returned to her book.  
  
I blushed at this compliment and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry smile. We spent the rest of the time between then and dinner getting to know each other (Hermione didn't talk much). I took an immediate liking to everyone, especially Harry. He was the most cheerful, kind, good-looking person I've ever met! Then, our thoughts and conversations were interrupted by someone shouting from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!", Mrs. Weasley shouted.  
  
The four of us walked downstairs. For some reason, the room looked bigger than it did before. Everyone else already took his or her seats. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat by each other, Ginny sat by Mrs. Weasley, and Percy sat by Ginny. Hermione sat by Percy, followed by Harry, then Ron.  
  
"Sit here Natalie.", said Mr. Weasley, pulling out a chair next to his.  
  
"Thanks.", I said shyly.  
  
"So, Natalie- ", began Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Where are Fred and George?", asked Mrs. Weasley, dropping here silverware.  
  
"They said they weren't hungry.", muttered Percy with his mouth full.  
  
Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and resumed eating. Ron whispered something in my ear about wizard wheezes or something or other.  
  
"As I was saying, Does your family use electricity?", asked Mr. Weasley with strange curiosity.  
  
"Yeah, we use it for pretty much everything.", I answered.  
  
"Really? Do you have a telephone? What about a television? Can you drive a car?", he asked.  
  
By the time I answered all Mr. Weasley's questions, dinner was over and Mrs. Weasley was encouraging us to go to sleep. I got washed up and put my p.j.s on. I laid down on the bed and snuggled up to a good book. There was a knock on the door and Hermione came in.  
  
"We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, so then after you get all your stuff we can start practicing charms. Oh, one other thing, I was never to good at it, so Harry's going to teach you broomstick flying."  
  
"Harry?", I asked blushing.  
  
I felt strangely excited.  
  
"Yeah, Harry.", Hermione paused with a sly smile, "Do you like him or something?"  
  
"I confess.", I murmured.  
  
"Well you better stop daydreaming and get some sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow. Sweet dreams, of Harry!", she giggled, and walked out the door. 


	4. chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
The next morning, I awoke to Mrs. Weasley standing over me.  
  
"Wake up, dear! You better get down to breakfast, you're going to Diagon Alley today!", she exclaimed, and bustled out to the hall to wake Harry and Ron.  
  
I walked down to breakfast, still in my pajamas (so was everyone else). I sat down at the table by Hermione and Mr. Weasley who was reading the Daily Prophet. Harry sat down by Hermione, with Ron to his right. They were still yawning. Fred and George had obviously again refused to come downstairs. Within a few moments we were all nibbling toast in silence. Hermione suddenly jumped up from her chair.  
  
"Why don't we switch seats, Natalie? I want to read Mr. Weasley's newspaper.", she said, pushing me into her empty seat next to Harry.  
  
Hermione winked at me and I gave her an unnoticeable side smile. I looked back at Harry.  
  
"Will you pass me the butter? Natalie? Natalie? Natalie!"  
  
"What?", I asked (back to reality).  
  
"The butter, please.", he said, almost with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, yeah, here.", I passed the butter with a shaky vioce.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid,", I thought to myself. I was so embarrassed. I casually and silently finished my toast and headed for the stairs. As soon as she saw me leave the table, Hermione came running after me. As soon as we were upstairs she burst into laughter.  
  
"Your face was red!", she exclaimed.  
  
"I feel horrible.", I muttered, hiding my face in my hands.  
  
"Why? He smiled at you. Didn't you notice?", she said, as quiet as possible.  
  
"No, Hermione, I was too busy staring at the floor! Anyway, he was probably just laughing at how stupid I am."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. I went back into the guestroom and got dressed. When we were both ready, we went downstairs were Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Harry, were waiting to go to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder. Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and drug him into the fireplace. She tossed a fistful of powder into the air and yelled 'Diagon Alley'. They vanished without a trace.  
  
"I'm going last.", said Mr. Weasley.  
  
That just left Harry and me. I gulped, and took a deep breath.  
  
"C'mon.", said Harry, grabbing my hand.  
  
We stepped into the fireplace and Harry threw a fistful of powder into the air. I closed my eyes tightly. Both of my palms were dripping (especially the one that was enclosed in Harry's hand. I opened my eyes, wondering why we weren't moving or getting anywhere. I saw Harry smile at me and blush.  
  
"You've never done this before, have you?", he whispered.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Don't be scared.", he mumbled.  
  
Even though his words were comforting, I wasn't too thrilled about Floo Powder. I heard him say 'Diagon Alley' and I felt my stomach drop. It was like being on a 1,000m.p.h. elevator. I fell on my back, and something fell on me. 


	5. chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
I opened my eyes on to my astonishment, found myself lying on the ground next to the brick wall that blocks the path into Diagon Alley, with Harry lying across my stomach.  
  
"Sorry.", he said, standing and helping me to my feet.  
  
"That's alright.", I replied, then an idea came to my head, "If you don't mind, Harry, I would really like it if you showed me around. Hermione is spending the day with Ron, and I just saw Mr. Weasley go into the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"No problem.", he said coolly,(to my surprise).  
  
The walked through the brick wall and headed toward a tall, crooked building.  
  
"First we'll go to Gringott's, and before you ask, you do have money. The Ministry gives you money, it's part of the exchange.", he explained as we entered the building.  
  
"I'm in the exchange program?", I asked, confused, "I thought I was half and half." "You are, we just consider you exchanged because you're from America. That doesn't mean you're all muggle.", he smiled.  
  
I was finally getting the idea how and why I was there. We left Gringott's with our pockets and coin bags full. We went from store to store, practically buying one of everything. We stood in front of Ollivander's, I was finally going to have a wand.  
  
"I'll be back, I just have to go next door.", said Harry, "I won't be long."  
  
I nodded and walked into the shop. Mr. Ollivander was standing behind the counter. With one glance at me he turned and pulled a slender box from the shelf. He handed me the wand that was inside it. I gave it a swish and a flick, and the wand began to glow.  
  
"Splendid!", Mr. Ollivander exclaimed.  
  
I paid for the wand, gathered my parcels and stepped outside the door to see Ron, Harry, and Hermione grinning widely with all their parcels at their feet, holding something out of my view. They lifted their arms over their heads revealing a very fine looking broom. I looked at the top of its handle and noticed the gold lettering.  
  
"A firebolt! How? Why?", I said breathlessly.  
  
"It was the only thing you need and don't have.", said Hermione, handing me the broomstick.  
  
"We pulled our money together. Lucky for us, prices went down since last year.", said Ron.  
  
"It was the least we could do.", said Harry.  
  
"I, I, I, don't know what to say.", whispered, still dumbfounded.  
  
"You're welcome.", whispered Harry.  
  
He stepped towards me and pressed hid lips against my cheek. It was a subtle but affectionate kiss.  
  
"Gee, Hermione, wouldn't some ice cream be nice?", Ron said, dragging Hermione down the Alley, away from Harry and I.  
  
I felt my face turn red and hot. I looked up and smiled at Harry, and then stared at the cobble stone ground.  
  
"You don't have to listen to Hermione, you know.", I mumbled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She told you to kiss me.", I said.  
  
"Of course not.", said Harry, quite confused.  
  
"Then why did you do it?", I asked.  
  
"I like you,", he said, "you're really nice."  
  
We were falling in love before our eyes, and didn't even know it.  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed, don't worry, there will be more! Lots more! Snoggy stuff! 


	6. chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
We arrived back at the burrow just in time for dinner. After the table was cleared, Hermione and I headed upstairs to practice Transfiguration. Just as we reached the landing, I heard footsteps behind me.  
  
"Natalie, go get your firebolt.", said Harry excitedly.  
  
"I promised Hermione I'd-"  
  
"Go on ahead, we can practice some other time.", she said with a smile, and headed down the hall with her hand covering her mouth.  
  
I turned and smiled at Harry. "Alright then."  
  
"Great! I'll meet you in the backyard.", said Harry, and he ran down the stairs with his firebolt.  
  
I ran up to the guestroom, grabbed my firebolt and was about to run to the backyard when Hermione hollered something to me.  
  
"What?", I yelled up the stairs.  
  
"I said, 'Have fun.'", she said, now standing at the top of the stairs smiling.  
  
I rolled my eyes and walked through the kitchen. As soon as I remembered where I was going, I quickened my pace. When I finally reached the backyard, Harry was waiting there.  
  
"I'm assuming you've never flown before?", he asked as we walked out of the backyard.  
  
"Only on an airplane."  
  
"Close enough."  
  
We walked out of the backyard and through two fields, almost not even realizing it. Apparently, Harry knew where he was going. We stopped in the middle of what looked like an abandoned field. I was covered in leaves from the fall, as if no one cared to look after it. Harry began brushing the leaves aside with his foot until a white line shown through, going right through the center of the field. I looked around, and noticed three hoops at each end. It was then that I realized-  
  
"It's a quidditch field!", I exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I found it a month ago. Now, you have to get used to the broom first. Firebolts are very jumpy. Use mine until you can get used to yours.", he explained, taking my broom and handing me his. "Do as I do."  
  
He set his broom down along side of him and stuck his right hand over it.  
  
"Up!", he shouted, and the broom went speedily into his grip. "You try."  
  
He almost started to laugh. I nervously set the broom down (hoping not to make a fool of myself). I took a deep breath, stretched my arm out, and said 'up'. To my surprise, it floated directly into my grip.  
  
"Wow!", Harry exclaimed.  
  
" 'Wow' what?"  
  
"You got it on the first try! I remember when Neville Longbottom, when he tried he-"  
  
"I know the whole story. Don't ask me how, you wouldn't believe me.", I sighed, thinking of how it was in a book and a movie and he didn't even know.  
  
"Okay then, mount the broom and kick off the ground."  
  
I did as he told me to and went zooming into the air. I circled the field and heard Harry yell things like 'You're doing great!' and 'Keep going!' Bewildered at myself foe being 50ft. in the air, I ducked and flew through one of the hoops. I heard Harry's laughter, leaned forward, and landed right next to him. He suddenly stopped laughing and looked confused.  
  
"How did you know how to land?", he asked.  
  
"I just knew."  
  
"Then here's your broom.", he smiled, taking his back, "I found this in the bushes. Let's play."  
  
He held up a red ball that looked as though it had been dented three times.  
  
"A Quaffle.", I muttered under my breath.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I guess.", I snapped.  
  
"Alright then,", he mounted his broom and took off holding the Quaffle, "Think you can get it off me and score?"  
  
"Wanna bet?", I mounted my broom and flew to the other side of the field.  
  
I charged at him and without even realizing it, snatched the Quaffle and flew it through it threw a hoop.  
  
"Ten points for me!", I yelled.  
  
"How do you know how to play Quidditch?", Harry asked, folding his arms with a skeptical look.  
  
"I just know.", I answered, zooming past him.  
  
"You're amazing, you know.", he mumbled.  
  
We touched back down on the ground, and Harry just stood there, smiling at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking.", he muttered.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Kissing you."  
  
We stood closer and he put an arm around my waist. We leaned into each other and I felt his lips brush mine. His embrace became tighter and his tongue parted my lips. I felt a slight trace of warmth travel up my spine as he lowered his hands.  
  
He slowly broke the kiss, leaving my lips warm and moist. I sighed to myself, not wanting to ever forget that moment. I knew I was blushing, but I didn't care. I kissed Harry back, letting my tongue travel across his lips slowly.  
  
30 MINUTES LATER  
  
OUTSIDE RON'S BEDROOM DOOR NO LONGER IN NATALIE"S POINT OF VIEW  
  
"Oh, Hermione calm down!", shouted Ron, reading a book about his favorite Quidditch team.  
  
Hermione was fretting over what was happening on the other side of the door.  
  
"What do you mean calm down! Ron, they've been in there for a half- hour. Who knows what they could be doing by now? You should be concerned, it's your bed!", she squeaked in furry.  
  
"It's alright, they're just snogging.", said Ron calmly.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just peeked through the door a couple of minutes ago! They didn't even notice me!", Ron laughed.  
  
"RON!"  
  
And that's how things were for a long time. Harry and Natalie snogging every chance they got, Hermione getting ever closer to Ron..  
  
They all were having the time of their lives, and the term hasn't even started yet!  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm currently working on my next fic which will be rated R. I hope you liked this one! 


End file.
